


Monster Boy Encyclopedia V2

by LivingOrder



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: F/M, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOrder/pseuds/LivingOrder
Summary: Let me explain, I know somebody did this already. But this is MY version of the Monster Boys Encyclopedia and will not be the same as the other. The only reason I put V2 is because this is a version of a second take of a spin-off that was made by somebody. Anyways, enjoy this version.Also I don't own any rights to Monster Girls Encyclopedia or The Original Monster Boys Encyclopedia. They all belong to CinnaVanilla (Orpan Account) and KC.





	1. Akaname

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Monster Boys Encyclopedia!




 

### FAMILY / TYPE

 

Tempter/ Majin

### HABITAT

 

Human settlements, [Zipangu Region](https://monstergirlencyclopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Zipangu_Region)

### DISPOSITION

 

Lustful, melancholic, spiteful

### DIET

 

Filth, sweat, saliva, etc., Women's Spirit Energy

* * *

>  
> 
> **Akaname**  are humanoid Monster Boys from the [Zipangu Region](https://monstergirlencyclopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Zipangu), notable for their extremely long tongues. Like many of the Zipangu monsters, they are not especially violent, although, entranced by the scent of women to human settlements, they lurk in wait to pounce on their victims. During sex, they like to lick their victim all over, tasting her sweat. In this way they are similar to [beelzebubs](https://monstergirlencyclopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Beelzebub) and certain [slimes](https://monstergirlencyclopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Slime_Family)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ## Encyclopedia Entry
> 
> A [monster](https://monstergirlencyclopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Monster) characterized by having a long, skinny tongue that inhabits the Zipangu region. As their name suggests (akaname means "filth licker"), they mainly feed on the "filth" of [human](https://monstergirlencyclopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Humans) women. They make their flexible tongue crawl all over a woman's body, licking up every bit of filth. They tend to prefer unhygienic, or mentally and physically fatigued women. They suddenly appear out of nowhere in human settlements, lured by the scent of men, and wait for their prey by lurking in bathrooms, etc.
> 
> They have a very slippery personality that is difficult to assess. They outwardly behave in a teasing and sly manner, but their true nature is very obsessive and lustful. Their tongue-usage matches their personality, and when one thinks they've licked all over every inch of the female's body, they'll rub their face against the delicious places where it's especially easy for filth to accumulate such as the armpits, the vagina, etc., and continue licking deliberately and persistently, intent on spending plenty of time savoring the aromatic taste and scent. The caressing of their alluring tongue alone is enough to easily lead a woman to ejaculation.
> 
> The kind of "filth" they prefer isn't simply what is generally known as "filth". Just as monsters are always continually releasing demonic energy, Humans also excrete their old spirit energy outside of the body as it becomes unneeded when it is replaced by new spirit energy produced inside the body. Part of it sticks to the body as invisible "filth". Of course, they love the fresh spirit energy contained in semen, etc., as well as the ripened spirit energy that became filth. They say it has a thick taste that sticks inside their mouth. Additionally, the [demonic energy](https://monstergirlencyclopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Demonic_energy) rubbed into a man's body by their tongue has the effect of boosting the metabolism. A man's body will start to work hard producing new [spirit energy](https://monstergirlencyclopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Spirit_energy) and releasing the old as filth, resulting in a treat for them.
> 
> Women who become their wife and get licked all over like crazy on a daily basis will always maintain a fresh supply of spirit energy, which is their vital energy, and harmful waste will be continually excreted outside the body, so the mind and body become active, the body becomes healthy and fatigue will recover rapidly. Stamina increases, as well as lust, and one will be able to live enjoyably. However, perhaps because of becoming used to the situation, just like people who experience an unpleasant feeling if they don't bathe every day, they end up feeling awful if they don't have their entire body licked all over by the akaname every night.
> 
> In line with their true nature, they are obsessive and persistently shower the woman they recognize as their wife will give her a bunch of affection. They love to wrap each others' bodies together. Of course, they like to have sex, wrapping their arms and legs around a woman's body, and wrapping their penis around  the vagina. They're ravenous, and they want more than just the vagina, for even while spirit energy is being poured inside her womb they'll wrap their long tongue around a woman's body and her tongue sipping sweat and filth along with semen, hungrily tasting their wife's body.
> 
> Also, the act of intertwining tongues is one of their biggest displays of affection, equivalent to sex. Given the chance, they'll slip their tongue into their wife's mouth along with a deep kiss and lick every inch inside while wrapping their tongues together, melting their wife's rational mind. 

 


	2. Alice (Alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotacon Warning!

**Alices or Alexes**  are a rare, mutant subspecies of the incubus family that possess permanently child-like bodies akin to a preteen boy.

Not even aware of their own nature as sex-craved demons, they unconsciously give off a pure, virginal aura that drives women to protect and pamper them, and eventually to coerce them into growing a more lewd nature, having sex with them.

However, Alests continue to be oblivious to their effects on women even after the fact, forgetting that anything has happened and continues to appear, even to themselves, as innocent virgins.

The houris who serve [Eros](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Eros) are probably the most similar Monster Boys in this regard. Ravaging their 'big sister' repeatedly will start teaching an Alex's even more pleasure even if his mind remains innocent, and he'll unconsciously learn to respond more and more lewdly.

 

 

FAMILY/TYPE: Incubus/Demon

 

DISPOSITION: Cheerful, Meek, Innocent

 

Diet: Women's Spirit Energy

 

 

**Entry:**  

A type of Incubus that has the form of a young teen, despite their sexually mature-age.

 

They're a race that arose from sudden mutation, so there are very few of them in existence. It is extremely rare to encounter one. While they are Incubus type monsters, their bodies are always in a “virginal” state.

 

They have almost no knowledge about sex, and they aren’t even aware that spirit energy is what they feed on. For that reason, even though they are a kind of Incubus, they never attack humans. 

 

 

Alexes act sweet just like children, and they just want to play together, but their bodies emit subtle charm magic.

 

the human who spends a lot of time around them will end up pouncing them, offering up spirit energy through sexual intercourse.  What is unique about this is just after having sex, their body returns to a “virginal” state and they lose their memory of what happened.

 

However, their body unconsciously remembers the pleasure they received, the taste of spirit energy, their lover's weak point, and the sexual techniques acquired during the encounter. They also won't forget any parts of a conversation they had during sex that weren't directly related to sex. (For example if the person told an Alice “I love you" during sex, even after the deed is done and he goes back to being a virgin, he'll still remember it, and insist “me and __ are lovers.”)

 

They are also adored by Other Monsters often times being taught techniques or just being taken care of by Big Brothers.

 

On a different note, for some reason, they like rabbits. When they spot a Wererabbit busily hopping around, they'll chase after them. Generally, the Wererabbit will notice along the way and end up playing with the Alex. This behavior can be seen in every Alex, but the reason for it is still not completely understood and unlike Alices, Alexes can be fully aware of what is happening, including sex. more than an Alice can.

 

 


	3. Alp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ded and I've been working with school.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

**Family/Type:** Incubus/Demon

 

**Habitat** : Unclear

 

**Disposition:** Various (Also Lustful)

 

**Diet:** Women's Spirit Energy

 

**Alps** are Incubus type monster with an unusual origin: Monsterized homosexual women and those who yearned to become men.If such women become succubi from exposure to demonic energy, the dark magics respond to their desires by turning them male.

Although in the beginning Alps may begin their lives looking androgynous, but by feeding enough spirit energy they can make their transformation more masculine and sexy than a average Incubus.

Alps are actually not the only, or even the first, monster boys that arise from gender transformation, as skeletons can be created from both male and female remains.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A peculiar kind of Incubus unlike any other kind of monster. They were originally 'succubi' who suddenly transformed into monsters.

Normally, a human woman can never become a Monster unless enough Energy has been absorbed (even then, complete transformation can take years). As of the present, there are little to no human females among the monsters at all. When it comes down to it, a regular 'succubus' just a human warped by Demonic Energy.

Due to the existence of Spirit Energy, which human women continually produce, no matter how strong the Demonic energy that's imbued in their body, human women remain human.

Alps are succubi that deep within their heart strongly desired to become a man, or be with a woman, and used the Demonic Energy taken in upon becoming an sucubus, which is normally used to boost their Spirit/Demonic Energy generation facility, to instead warp it.

As a result, they're unable to produce Spirit Energy, and they lose all of it.

Since they are left with only Demonic energy stored in their body, they change into a Monster Boy. Even after becoming Alps, their hearts, values, memories, and personalities, everything other than their bodies, is still the same from when they were women.

Their body has completely changed into that of a man, yet they themselves identify as women. They may not even be consciously aware of the desire to become a man which changed them into an Alp, or they may have been in denial, with the truth hidden away deep within their heart.

Thus they are shocked by the radical physical change, and there's a huge gap between it and their female hearts, which likely confuses them.

Most of them would probably say "Having sex with a woman like a Monster is disgusting. Impossible. I hate this." However, once the monster's instinct begins to take root in their heart and body, they'll naturally be drawn to human women.

The monster's instinct within them makes a rapid change, becoming bigger. The feeling of dissatisfaction due to not having obtained any spirit energy will become unbearable, and they'll begin to strongly desire a human woman. Eventually, they'll surely end up losing to the monster's instinct.

Once that happens, in a horribly confused state due to the gap between disgust and desire, they'll lure and entice a woman and have sex with her. When Alps first taste the pleasure that human men and male monsters obtain, which is so intense it's incomparable to what a woman can normally experience, they may almost lose consciousness while thrusting inside without knowing what's going on.

When his Demonic Energy is released and they experience ecstasy, they become enthralled by their first taste of male pleasure and the taste of a human female's Energy, which will be sweeter than anything they had ever eaten until then.

They'll likely still be confused by the feelings in their own heart: "The woman before my eyes wants more.", "I wanna have sex more." Then, when the heart of the woman mixes with the pleasure of a monster inside their head, while spending days in want, they'll end up seducing and having sex with a woman again.

While repeating this, eventually they'll lose all resistance to having sex and making love with women while still completely retaining their own self-awareness as a girl even though they used to say they hated it so much. On the contrary, they'll come to seek sex on their own and enjoy the taste of pleasure and energy.

If they were friends with other women before becoming an Alp, even after having sex over and over and completely falling in love with their human female partner, normally, they'll still treat her as a female friend, no different from how it was back in the old days. And then, they'll start to tempt and have sex with the woman as if it were a matter of course with the same feeling as inviting another girl friend to hang out.

Additionally, there are also Alps that awaken to the joy of being a man through this process. In that case, their body changes, rapidly growing handsome to invite women and their heart changes to be like that of a man, resulting in an Alp that's even more masculine than a real man and even more lewd and lustful than an Incubus.

 

 

 

 


	4. Alraune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm tired. Today just isn't my day.

  * Family - Alraune


  * Type - Plant


  * Habitat - Forests, jungles, etc.


  * Disposition - Lustful, strong-willed


  * Diet - Nutrients from the soil, Women's Spirit



**Alraune** are forest-dwelling plant Mamono. They're rooted flowers, which mean they can't really chase down women; they rely instead on sweet scents to bring their victims to them.

[Alraune nectar](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Alraune_Nectar) is widely used in [demon realms](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_Realm) as a food, as an aphrodisiac, and as a beauty treatment; so these monsters' secretions are always in high demand - especially from grizzlies and honeybees, who steal it by having sex with the unresisting plantboys.

If they happen to find themselves living in a [pro-monster](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Human#Monster_Friendly_States) or demon realm town, rather than out in the green wilderness, Alraune often wind up with the apparently odd career path of working in confectionery shops. This is because of their honey. But their honey might be less sweet that their female counterpart.

Alraune are one of the few species that don't gestate their children at any point; instead, impregnation enables them to produce seeds, which they scatter after winter. 

In the case of a human woman being fertilized, she'll simply give birth to a human child.

The Alraune have a mutant subspecies, the Liliraune, where two female or male bodies grow inside one flower bulb.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A plant type monster with the form of a handsome man covered in enormous flower petals that inhabits forests.

Normally, they don't move around very much. They're always releasing sweet fragrances that attract humans, and they wait for their prey. This fragrance is released from their bodily fluids, and the fluid is called "[Alraune Nectar](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Alraune_Nectar)". It acts as a powerful aphrodisiac and stamina enhancer.

When female human prey approaches, they use their vines to bind her, and drag her inside their flower. And then, once inside, they have sex with the woman after making her drink plenty of nectar, and they savor the woman's cum, which is their treat.

Afterwards, women who they are fond of will always be inside the flower, continuing to be joined with them, almost as if the women themselves had become part of the alraune.

The inside of the flower is overflowing with their nectar. Since the woman's lower body is always being soaked in nectar, her inner walls and womb become sensitive and alert to the pulsing of the Alraune's penis inside of her, and the woman herself will never run out of lust or stamina.

When winter comes, Alraune will close their petals and endure the cold until spring. In this case, an alraune with a woman will store up enough nutrients necessary for reproduction and for keeping his newly wife alive by then.

While his petals are closed, he keeps having intercourse with the woman repeatedly in order to let the flower produce seeds, and the wife to bear a human child as well.

As for their nectar, besides forcing the women they capture to drink it, it is also treasured by other monsters. They're especially often attacked by the honey bee which mainly feeds on nectar.

The honey bees will go to the Alraune's flower and gather nectar almost like they're having sex, but the Alraune do not resist. The reason why is that by having sex with honey bees, the Alraune's nectar ripens, and releases an even sweeter fragrance, which is then even more attractive to human men and women.

The brains of women or men who smell them are stimulated, and they end up heading towards the fragrance, but they will find a hot and bothered honey bee and alraune covered in nectar, and then they'll be attacked by them, and the human will have sex with them furiously while getting covered in nectar.


	5. Amazonian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one confusing chapter it will be.

  * Family - Incubus


  * Type - Demon


  * Habitat - Forests


  * Disposition - Strong-willed, lustful


  * Diet - Women's mana



 

Warrior monsters who live in tribal, matriarchal societies. Some amazonians train their wives to fight/self-defense but others think that human women are too fragile to be doing anything in combat. Resulting some of the wives to do house work.

They also enjoy exhibitionist sex with the whole village watching, and some amazonians worship the divinity [Ares](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ares). In deference to the original Amazoness myth, note that these monsters only have one horn and one wing!

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of incubi that live deep in forests and establish peculiar villages.

Originally they were just a tribe of only humans called "Amazonians", but after the transition to the power of the current Demon Lords, they were invaded by incubi, and almost all of them were converted into the incubus families. They've come to be regarded as a kind of monster in the current era.

They are all raised to be warriors from childhood. They possess excellent physical abilities and are proficient in the arts of war.

So most Amazonian men take up arms and fight as warriors, while some human women are regarded as frail, and responsible for watching over the house and young children.

The wife's duty is to heal men who return exhausted from hunting or battle by having sex with them and providing spirit energy. However, since males often take their wives with them to train or to let the girl observe, the Amazonian ends up having sex with his wife to heal and relax her if she gets worked up during the endeavor.

They periodically perform man hunts where they attack human settlements and capture women who strike their fancy, taking them back to the village as wives.

An amazonian who obtains a woman this way becomes considered an "adult" regardless of his age, and is treated as a full-fledged warrior.

Having peculiar values, they prefer to have sex in front of other people and especially in the missionary position where the man is on top.

By showing off how ravishing their wife is, they boast their strength to other amazonians and assert ownership of that woman.

Also, it is said another purpose of this is to inspire amazonians who don't have a woman and have not come of age yet, serving as role models.

When a new married couple is formed, this is always accompanied with a celebratory feast and the wife will continuously have her husband ravish her right there all night long while surrounded by other amazonians.

Young amazonian children get aroused at the sight of the adult warriors having sex with women, and they endeavor in their training to become fine warriors, dreaming of the day when they, too, can capture a woman, let her get on top or push deep into her, and watch her shake her hips or cry out in pleasure, indulging in ecstasy.

Also, if a human happens to wander into their village, if it's a woman, then a fledgling Amazonian will mark her as the target of a "man hunt" on the spot. She'll be captured or claimed by a male Amazonian, and he will infuse her with his Demonic Energy, making sure that she's marked as his property, should she run from the village or not. If she does attempt to get back home, most likely, the Energy would get to her in a matter of minutes, and she'll begin to crave the taste and feel of his sperm more, eventually turning back to submit to him

If it's a man, 

He'll be captured by the Amazonian, and in the same manner as a incubus, they will infuse her with demonic energy through sex, and he will be changed into an Amazonian, being taught in the ways of one as well.

Aditionally should a man and woman wander into the village together, the woman will be passionately welcomed as an excellent warrior candidate who has already captured a man and receive a thorough warrior's education, while the man would get the same treatment.

Furthermore, as for their body paint that also looks like illustrations, they claim “it's a charm to draw out the power of a warrior.” But actually, when the Amazonian tribe changed from humans to monsters, they were taught of “[pleasure runes](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pleasure_runes)” by the incubi who invaded their villages. After being inaccurately passed down, the runes ended up becoming altered.

Originally, the purpose was to amplify the pleasure of sex for the person with the runes engraved, so it was made so that the incubi could further enjoy sex, and had absolutely nothing to do with battle.

If it had accurately been handed down, then the amazonian would now have pleasure runes engraved all over their body.

With their entire body attacked by intense pleasure, they wouldn't even be able to do daily life activities, much less fight. Instead, they would be unable to think of anything but sex, and they'd end up shutting themselves in their homes constantly having sex with their wives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much editing.


	6. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are a really religious person this may not be the one for you.

  * Family - Angel


  * Type - Angel


  * Habitat - Heaven


  * Disposition - Devoted


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



**Angels** , like the valkyries, are celestial servants of the [Gods](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Gods) and are not naturally counted amongst the monsters. However, like elves, dwarves, and fairies, they can be twisted by exposure to Demonic energy into nymphomaniacal, monster versions of their original species.

Non-corrupted angels count as lesser divinities, and they live in [Heaven](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Heaven), in the castle towns of their patron deity. 

Angels' duties depend on the nature of the specific god they serve; for example, [Eros](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Eros)' angels visit humans for romantic purposes even  _without_ incubus influence. But in general, angels' most common duties are to serve as messengers.

Committed to the Chief God's teachings, angels are merciful creatures with a profound distaste towards lust and violence, although they may pick up a sword for the sake of smiting monsters.

Corrupted angels, however, slowly lose their aversion to lust as demonic energy worms its way into their thoughts, and they become selfless sexual partners to human women.

Like the slime, they are one of the few monster species not actually motivated by their own sex drive; rather, they believe that fucking women senseless is part of their holy mission, to bring joy to the world.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Servants of god with beautiful white wings revered by the [Order of the Chief God](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Order_of_the_Chief_God). They dwell in [Heaven](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Heaven), and rarely visit human settlements as messengers of God.

Aside from that, it is said that they sometimes accompany the church on monster slaying expeditions. Since they faithfully uphold the teachings of god, they're abstemious, and extremely negative towards human desire and monsters. For that reason, they're merciful, with a fundamental distaste for fighting, yet they will still make an effort to mete out punishment in the name of god.

They were not originally monsters, but those who've been violated by the incubus' energy and have started to seek human women are treated as monsters.

Angels have innate divine protection. Due to this, they have resistance to demonic energy, and they don't completely change into a incubus.

The horn and tails normally seen in incubi will not grow, but their mind becomes warped after being thoroughly violated by incubus energy.

The god they serve, and the god's teachings, everything in their head grows vague, and they become positive towards human desires and monsters. Because of the incubus' instinct that desires human women, they'll end up frequently visiting human settlements.

The original role of angels was to reward humans with happiness for performing good deeds, but once they receive a incubus' energy, they're imprinted with the notion that feeling pleasure is the ultimate happiness for human women, and they'll attack and have sex with a human girl who strikes their fancy in order to make her happy.

They treat the humans they target with extreme devotion, but like other monsters, it's half one-sided, and they won't take no for an answer. Once they obtain a human woman and have sex with her, their mental conversion into an incubus progresses at once.

Their recognition of god and her teachings that had barely remained will be pushed out by their feelings for their beloved girl, which will occupy a majority of their mind.

They have a duty to make people happy, and when they first realise that they could use their own body to make women happy, they experience shock and joy.

And then, they'll offer their chastity to the woman they love as if they had completely forgotten the teachings of god that regard lasciviousness as bad, and purity as virtue, and they'll try to make their woman very happy by bucking his hips into hers, coating her in his 'holy substance'.

They aren't aware of their own sexual desire. They believe that the only reason they're having sex with a woman is to please her.

But, for whatever reason, when they realise they do seek pleasure themselves, their mind has already changed into something obscene, and they badly desire to have sex with the female body, they completely change into an incubus, and transform into a "dark angel".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys if you want please check out Vivanilla's book calls "skeletons and one maid" (somwat close to title) it's a good book.


	7. Ant Arachne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very confused about the difference between the two ant species. Is a Ant Arachne just a lazy version of the Giant Ant or?
> 
> (Nevermind)

  * Family - Arachne


  * Type - Bug


  * Habitat - Caves, plains, forests, etc., underground


  * Disposition - Lustful, strong-willed (shouldn't they have other traits like simple or lazy since they are said to be very lazy)


  * Diet - Remains of dead animals, husks, etc



**Ant Arachne**  are race of lazy, freeloading Monster Boys who live as social parasites in giant ant hives. Since they look like ant monsters, they can infiltrate their underground homes and steal food and mates from their industrious hosts.

Ant Arachne are rarely seen above ground; human women are only likely to encounter them by being poached a  _second_  time after already being taken by giant ants.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A small bug type monster of the arachne family, it bears a remarkably close resemblance to the "Giant Ant".

This mimicry serves to fool the Giant Ants into thinking the "Ant Arachne" is one of their own kind. The arachne take advantage of this by mixing in with groups of Giant Ants and moving into their nests.

Despite their resemblance to the Giant Ant, their disposition is very different, being quite ferocious in nature.

As for food, they eat what the Ants gather, and they hardly ever leave the nest, so one rarely encounters them above ground. They obtain a woman as a reproductive partner in much the same way. When the giant ants bring a girl back to the nest, they'll seize her and carry her back to their own bed.

Being exposed to the Giant Ant pheromones that pervade the nest makes them highly aroused and extremely lustful. They join with a woman after binding her four limbs with the thread they spit out, and they like to firmly seize a girl's hips with their arms and all their legs before slamming her hips into his.

It's not over after the Arachne ejaculates. They're constantly exposed to pheromones, and they won't be satisfied just having sex once or twice in a row, and after about three rounds, the woman will most likely get aroused from the constant pounding inside of her and the grunts and groans from the male below her.

They enjoy pleasure and enjoy watching their newly caught wife milking their semen while shaking her hips on his. They can't release pheromones like Giants Ants can, but the ants' pheromones stick thoroughly to them, so when woman sees the obscene effect it has on them, it will likely be impossible to suppress her desire.

Unlike Giant Ants, they don't work all day. After capturing a woman they have a lazy lifestyle, having sex with her in their bed all day and night.

The reason they have no need to work is that the women who become their wives are the same as them.

They rapidly grow corrupt along with them, and eventually the priority in their head will be thoughts of having sex with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As I said before, I put V2 as a different version of the Monster Boy Encyclopedia. Some may not be the same as the other one that was written before.


	8. Anubis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, one of my favs right here.

  * Family - Wolf


  * Type - Beastman


  * Habitat - Ruins in the Desert Regions.


  * Disposition - Honest, stubborn


  * Omnivorous, prefers meat



**Anubis**  are wolf-type monster boys from the [Desert region](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Desert_region). Bossy and organised in contrast to the monsters' usual disposition, they occupy the middle tier of the pyramids' hierarchy, directing armies of mummy workers. They are in charge of guarding the pharaohs' tombs while they sleep.

While naturally diligent, an anubis in a kingdom which has regained its pharaoh will work even harder, responding to their sir's "Power of Kings".

In the case where an apophis manages to ensnare an Anubis with neurotoxin, the wolf-men discard their business-like demeanour and instead turn their organisational abilities to  _"obscene, licentious schemes to expand paradise and enable themselves to indulge in love and pleasure"_

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of werewolf that inhabits the desert region. They inhabit ruins all over the desert region as the bosses of "Mummy" soldiers, and it is their duty to protect the sleeping rulers of their ruins, the "Pharaoh'".

They have high intelligence and the power of various curses. They're monsters with an intellectual and sincere disposition, which is rare among the wolf family.

As opposed to the sphinx which guards the outside of the ruins, they watch over the inside of the ruins, and when they spot an intruder, they attack in an attempt to capture them using their curse power.

If they happen to capture a human woman that strikes their fancy, they will bring her back to their dwelling in order to make a wife of her.

They have a controlling nature, and they will try to control every aspect of their wife's life, including planning her diet, and scheduling her activities, even when it comes to having sex.

They frequently give instructions, as if the relationship were that of a boss and his subordinate.

If she doesn't obey their instructions, as "criminal punishment", she'll be afflicted with the "mummy curse" which changes one's body to be extremely sensitive to pleasure like that of a Mummy, and she'll have to keep having sex with them until she passes out.

Additionally, they also afflict human male intruders with the above written "mummy curse" as well. In the case that a man is afflicted with the curse by a male Anubis, the effects are not temporary as they are with women.

Instead, the man will then be changed into a "Mummy", and become a subordinate to the Anubis.

They're normally calm, but they also have another face.

They're extremely vulnerable and get easily confused when something unexpected happens and things don't go as planned.

If a woman actually assaults and successfully dominates them, then they get confused and aroused, and will end up seeking pleasure according to the wolf family's instinct.

When this happens to them, everything they had planned in advance in their head goes someplace else and disappears, and the schedule in their head becomes filled only with having sex with the woman.

They become unable to think of anything else but sex with the woman, indulging in pleasure and spirit, and the woman will end up getting pregnant with her beloved Anubis' child due to the semen released.

Their ordinary dignified appearance is nowhere to be seen, instead, they just look like a nymphomaniac.

Indeed, no matter how rational a monster they are normally, it is the appearance of them drowning in pleasure and seeking nothing but a woman that is closest to the monster's fundamental instinct, and this is the monsters' true nature.


	9. Apophis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Merry Christmas everyone.

  * Family - Lamia


  * Type - Reptile


  * Habitat - Desert Region


  * Disposition - Bold, lustful


  * Diet - Carnivorous, wild animals, etc., Women's Mana



**Apophis** are powerful Lamia family monster boys that function as the arch-nemeses of Pharaohs, vying with the undead queens and kings for control of settlements in the [desert region](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Desert_region).

Whereas pharaohs tend to practice benevolent, peaceful stewardship, Apophis prefer their subjects drenched in aphrodisiac neurotoxin. Anubis, sphinxes, human men, women, and even captured pharaohs themselves can expect a life of debauchery if an Apophis manages to wrest control of their pyramid.

Albeit, as is typical of the profiles, the extent of the debauchery that is described is a bit exaggerated/hyperbolic compared to what actually happens.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Dark-colored serpents that are said to carry the power of the Nether Realm within themselves, Apophis are monsters created by gods as adversaries of the pharaoh.

It’s their duty to prevent the awakening of the pharaohs who sleep within the ruins of the desert. In the age of the former Demon Lord, many pharaohs were buried forever at the Apophis' hands, never to awaken.

The desert is dotted with master-less and abandoned ruins as a reminder to this. However, that is an ancient tale, and as of the present, the apophis’ nature has been changed due to the influence of the new Demon Lord, and they no longer kill Pharaohs, although they do still oppose them.

The apophis have a powerful and peculiar neurotoxin within their body, and when they bite someone, they inject it into the body of their prey. The effect varies depending on the Apophis' gender, however.

If the prey is a woman, the poison eats away her entire body with extreme heat and pleasure, remaking her flesh to become greedy and ultra-sensitive to pleasure, and it even makes her mentally morph into a lustful, monster-like disposition of simply wanting love and pleasure with a companion. Once the apophis’ venom enters the prey’s body, it will never disappear.

If it's a man bitten by a male, the effect is generally the same, and the lust will most likely carry over to an unsuspecting subordinate of the Pharaohs, carrying the nymphomaniac nature over to the newly assaulted Monster Girl, it'll overwhelm both the assailant and victim. After climax, in thankfulness for the amount of pleasure received, they'll pledge allegiance to the Apophis.

And in the case when human women are bitten, along with the pleasure and heat, they’ll change into succubi who will always want to drown in pleasure with monsters and will make suitable wives for monsters. 

If the person corrupted by the venom is a monster, regardless of the gender of the Apophis or Monster, then even if they had a disposition that was warm, timid, serious, emotionless, pure, or stubborn and would normally not assault a human, they will become aggressive and try to straddle and ravish human women and men.

The Apophis also use this venom to subdue Pharaohs and place them under their command without killing them.

Corrupted by the venom, and reduced to mere monsters, the pharaohs will forget all about the affairs of state, and will seek out partners, secluding themselves in their room with them indefinitely.

In that manner, an Apophis becomes the ruler of a kingdom instead of the pharaoh. The entire region around the ruins that were the kingdom of a pharaoh will change shape into a “[Dark Demon Realm](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Demon_Realm)” of everlasting night where the sun never rises.

A fascinating atmosphere hangs in the air, and will become a monster paradise where they can lapse into delirium and revel in mutual heat with their partners.

An Apophis who has obtained their own kingdom is likely to keep aggressively biting monsters and human men and women with their venomous fangs to convert them into servants in order to expand the demon realm and make it even more obscene.

The anubis, who are the apophis’ loyal servants, will come up with obscene, licentious schemes to expand paradise and enable themselves to indulge in love and pleasure, and the sphinx will aggressively assault travelers, and even raid human settlements to bring many women or men into the demon realm, increasing the number of residents in their paradise.

Additionally, the Apophis themselves are greedy for love and pleasure in the same way as those corrupted by their venom, and if there’s a woman who strikes their fancy, they’ll pour plenty of venom into her, and have sex with her after binding her with his snake body to try to make her their prisoner in body and mind.

They are also monsters, and they’re from the lamia family on top of that, so their attachment to their wife is extremely powerful. Those individuals who find a wife before attacking a pharaoh, which was supposed to be their entire reason for existing, will completely lose interest in their duty.


	10. Apsara

  * Family - Spirit


  * Type - Water


  * Habitat - Oceans, rivers, lakes, etc.


  * Disposition - Lustful, cheerful, calm


  * Diet - Women's Spirit Energy



**Apsara** , are a kind of water elemental created by Eros, Goddess of Love. Sensual dancers, they are clad in a milky ambrosia called  _amrita_ , which in concentrated form functions as an elixir of eternal youth and beauty.

Apsaras do not naturally come into being as monsters, and they are generally tolerated by the [Order](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Order) as servants of the gods whose eroticism counts as a test for the devoted rather than an "evil" scheme of the Demon Lord.

Presumably they are like Eros' other servants, the houris and cupids, in that they  _can_  be monsterized by demonic energy, but since even their  _normal_  form is extremely sexy, it's hard to tell the difference.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A race of dancers that revere the goddess of love, "Eros" and champion the cause of erotic love. It is said that the goddess of love was once ordered by the higher rank gods to create an elixir of perennial youth and beauty.

During that process, the goddess mixed her energy with the ocean and it became an "ocean of milk" that was white like milk. It is from that ocean of milk that the apsalus were born.

They are water elementals whose bodies are clad in liquid that is like sweet milk. They have deeply loving and lustful personalities and in the name of the goddess, they tempt humans who have never known love with their beautiful, exquisite looks and dancing and try to use their bodies to fill them with love.

Even for the Order's forces, their temptation is treated as an ordeal given to [heroes](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hero) and saints; in most nations, harming them is forbidden.

They polish up their "dance of love" in order to shower themselves in a woman's love and desire; it accentuates the flair and allure of their limbs.

Those who behold it have their heart stolen. Each and every step of their choreography is designed to guide a female gaze not only to their face, chests and lower abdomen, but also to their underarms, legs and fingertips, inciting lust and forcing a woman to recognise them in their entirety as an erotically appealing object.

Dancing is always a part of their lives. Even their casual daily gestures appear elegant and provocative like a dance, and will turn a woman's love and desire towards them.

A certain woman was captivated just from being approached by an Apsalus. She was enthralled by the way his hips shook when he walked.

Another person awakened to a peculiar love for the charm and cute body of a child just from a very young apsalus innocently waving his hand at her.

It is said that both women gave in and had sex with them as soon as they were tempted.

Those who have sex with them even once witness them at their most captivating.

As a woman's capacity to think melts away from the sweet pleasure caused by their body, they lasciviously dance as they thrust their hips along with the pleasure; it is further coloured by their words of love and pleasure along with the wet noises.

As long as they continue to reveal their dance before one's eyes, in other words, as long as one is always joined with them, the body will never wither or lose youth or beauty.

The sight of them will be unforgettably and distinctly burned into the eyes and brain of a woman; women who become their wives will, afterwards, recall the lewd sight during sex in their mind just from seeing them do a dance-like gesture while gently thrusting into them.

This will cause them to frequently become aroused. The love and desire relentlessly directed towards them by their wife is unbearably adorable to them. They accept everything with joy and use everything they have to offer love to their wife.

Also, at the weddings of the followers of the goddess of love, an event is held where they surround the bride and groom and reveal their dancing.

This "celebratory dance" affects the two partners, rather than the dancers themselves and accentuates the charm of both of them. The two will only have eyes for each other and their hearts will be overflowing with love and lust for their beloved partner.

In this way, celebrating the birth of a new married couple and strongly binding them together through erotic love, is also one of their important duties.


	11. Arachne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like legs especially spider legs.

  * Family - Arachne


  * Type - Bug


  * Habitat - Caves, deep forests


  * Disposition - Bold, ferocious, lustful


  * Diet - Carnivorous, wild animals, etc.



**Arachne** are the classic spider-type monster boys, renowned for their penchant for tangling women up in their webs and sadistically raping them while immobilized.

Despite their fearsome reputation as bondage enthusiasts, arachne are also known for making the finest clothing in the Monster Boy Encyclopedia world out of [their silk](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Arachne_Silk). Only clothing for women tends to find its way onto the market, though, the males: they only weave clothing for females for proposals.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A bug type monster with the lower body of a spider that dwells in dark places such as caves and deep within forests.

They have high intelligence, but most of them are lustful and belligerent. Since they have high physical abilities, they are very dangerous creatures.

They make sticky thread inside their body and use it to make a net-like web. these webs function as traps for seizing prey. Animals and people that touch it without realising, get stuck due to the adhesive power and become unable to move.

Of course, they aggressively attack trapped prey and other prey, seeking to wrap it in threads to capture it.

In the case that the prey captured is a human man, they'll attempt a sexual assault for the purpose of procreation. It is said that these sadistic monsters obtain unbearable pleasure and happiness from one-sidedly raping and pleasuring men who can't move, due to the threads when they make them gasp.

This applies to male arachne, as well, however, if the girl is visibly afraid, they'll simply enjoy dominating her and watching her squirm, submitting in fear that they might harm her more (of course, this won't happen).

If she resists, they'll tie her hands and legs up, and give her a passionate kiss in order to occupy her. The way he moves their tongue and imbeds her mouth with his Energy usually is enough to make even the strongest women tremble beneath him.

However, there is a catch, the more a woman had tried to resist and the more rebellious she was before becoming submissive, the stronger it stimulated their sadistic nature.

As their desire gets intensified, once she submits, they give the woman rougher sex and even more intense pleasure. If caught by them, it's best to just sit there and do nothing without trying to run. That way, there's a higher likelihood of being released. However, most of the time, if you do indeed end up being impregnated by one, you'd probably end up staying until the children are born.

During this time, if the woman strikes their fancy, they'll continue to keep him bound in their web and she'll have to keep being with the lustful, indulgent monster.

If a stubborn woman decides not to show any reaction after ending up in the 'captured' situation, then they'll give her even greater pleasure to make her moan and tremble submissively.

It's all in vain once a woman meekly accepts it, because the sex with him will just keep growing infinitely wilder in pursuit of even greater pleasure.

Their main body and threads are weak to fire. For that reason, it's possible to avoid them and their webs to a certain degree if one carries something such as a torch.

Surprisingly, they're proficient in sewing and they sometimes give clothes to women they like.

However, to them, what it means is "be mine."

If one accepts, she'll be bound and she'll have to keep having sex with them as their wife, regardless of consent. The fine and beautiful clothing that they make is even regarded as first-class goods by humans and it fetches a high price due to the danger that accompanies arachnes as well.

Even among the monsters, the demand for their fine clothing is high, as there are designs that incite men and women's lust and no matter how thick it is, they can still taste pleasure from being fondled over the clothing.


	12. Arch Imp

  * Family - Imp


  * Type - Demon


  * Habitat - Demon Realm 


  * Disposition - Simple, selfish


  * Diet - Women's Spirit Energy



**Arch Imps** are to imps as lethiel are to incubi - mutant offspring so powerful that they constitute a qualitatively different species altogether, with the lighter hair and tails that seem to denote magical strength among the incubus family.

However, arch imps in many cases are oblivious to their own power, and unconsciously scatter bewitching charms like the alest. Any sorcerer foolhardy enough to try and contract an arch imp as her familiar is likely to see the pact reversed with him as the master - which makes dealing with them much like dealing with demons.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

The Arch Imp is a mutational variant of the imp that possesses vast amounts of demonic energy within his tiny body. Some imps will mutate into an arch imp if they store up a lot of demonic energy due to frequent sex, but then there are some who are born as arch imps due to having powerful sorcerers or warriors as mothers.

Their appearance is exactly the same as an imp, but the coloring of their wings and tail is paler, and their hair is dyed white.

It’s a distinguishing trait that can be seen in the Demon Lords and their children, the lilim and lethiel.

It’s regarded as an expression that they possess lots of the Demon Lord’s demonic energy, and are closer to them than even among their own kin, the inma.

As inma, they possess vastly greater power than higher rank demons such as the Incubus, and are capable of wielding powerful charm spells and have excellent sexual techniques.

However, their intelligence is still that of a normal imp, so they’re childish and simple, and they will playfully coerce or even just assault human women whenever the desire should arise.

Additionally, many of them don’t even realize that they’re arch imps, and will continue to live among groups of imps.

Women afflicted with an arch imp’s charm spells will start to find them unbearably cute, so cute that they want to spoil them.

In that state, the women can hardly refuse when they “beg” for indecent acts, and will end up having sex with them just the way they want.

In actuality, these charm spells are released unconsciously whenever they tempt a woman, so they aren’t aware that they’re using magic, and to them, “a pretty lady who'll give me whatever I want, and do lots of stuff that feels good” is extremely attractive.

They’ll probably end up liking her in no time at all. The things they beg for from women they like end up becoming increasingly perverted and lewd. By having sex with one of the highest ranked inma a countless number of times, women will end up becoming their prisoners from the bottoms of their hearts.

Furthermore, imps are often used as familiars for sorcerers, but when a sorcerer summons an imp, there is a rare chance of an arch imp appearing.

If she mistakes it for a regular imp, and attempts to bind a “master-servant contract,” there will be what’s called a “master-servant reversal,” and the sorcerer will end up becoming the arch imp’s familiar.

Due to their enormous demonic energy, arch imps have a power most imps do not, which allows them to change human men into monsters.

Since they’re childish, they prefer playing with human children, and if their partner is a boy, they'll end up teaching him fun games involving how to pleasure himself and women, and will end up turning the boy into an imp so that they can attain more pleasure when they play.

If a single arch imp slips into a human settlement, there will probably be a group of imps only moments later.


	13. Atlach-Nacha

  * Family - Arachne


  * Type - Bug


  * Habitat - Caves, Underground


  * Disposition - Strong-willed, ill-tempered


  * Diet - Omnivorous: wild animals, etc.



 

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A variety of abyssal monster that lurks deep underground where light doesn't reach. The illustration depicts an unmarried individual, and a married individual would appear like a male that gives a sharp impression, sitting on a giant spider body with his wife next to him.

They do not stray outside their own territory and are focused intently on continuously building a spiderweb ad infinitum, but sometimes, human women who will become their prey show up underground, as if lured by something, and finally manage to reach them.

The venom that flows inside their body adversely affects even their own spirit, making them depressed, and so they are constantly irritated.

For that reason, when a woman with a peculiar mentality is sexually aroused by their appearance, as if to vent their irritation, they react in a manner unbecoming of a monster and hurl abusive language at her such as "lowest scum", and will attempt to bite and inject her with venom.

The effect of the venom in a woman doesn't cause irritation, instead it incited wicked carnal desire towards the boy in front of her.

A woman's spirit will become depressed, and a change will come over her so that she'll have no qualms about shutting them up by pushing him onto the ground, shoving his penis into her mouth, causing his moans and cries to halt his abusive words, or get onto his lap, thrusting him inside and kissing him roughly to shut him up while she shakes her hips.

While having sex with them like that, the woman will experience a burning sensation inside her own body, and before she knows it, she'll have changed from human form into an ominous spider-like form with her and the Atlach on top.

The huge spider's abdomen has a reproductive pouch with countless wiggling tentacles around the bottom of its cephalon; furthermore, she will make the foul-mouthed boy's body sink inside there with her and cover him and herself in tentacles.

Despite the woman instigating this endeavor, the boy is actually the one that controls the giant spider, he hooks the four legs from his back into it, causing him to become hooked to it as it gains all eight legs once he does so. Once he embeds his own Energy into it, the spider body is mostly under his control.

This is because he's the one who's going to mate her.

Because all of the tentacles are endowed with erotic sensitivity and a sense of taste to relish his woman's body, semen from them will be released from every one of them to impregnate her; they will be screwed inside every single one of her orifices, and her whole body will be completely stained cloudy white.

For this reason, male Atlach-Nacha are in control of the spider, contrary to the females, who literally turn their human husbands into these things to mate(it is theorized that their husbands can still turn human, however).

Additionally, irritated by her sudden dominance over the him, the Atlach will bite the girl's body, and directly inject a bodily fluid through his fangs that contains a high concentration of the man's Energy, which will mix with her blood and violate her body from the inside, continuously providing her with irresistible pleasure; she'll convulse, constantly climaxing over and over, and each additional thrust of a tentacle will yield another climax.

Despite this, during the rest of the sex, his abusive voice will fall silent, and in contradiction to his earlier behavior, he'll just keep uttering sweet words and apologies for his insults, caressing the bites he gives her and whispering sweet nothings to her.

This is because he is expressing his original personality after having the venom that was adversely affecting her spirit neutralized by the woman's Energy seeping into his mouth and being planted on his body.

Only when their body is filled with their wife's Energy is their heart able to feel at ease.

When their wife's Energy that was absorbed inside their body weakens, and their venom gets stronger, they'll once again hurl severe insults at their wife, inciting them to bite and violate her, or vice-versa, on some occasions.

It's said that as long as this is not interrupted, they won't take any interest in any person other than their wife.

Once they've obtained a woman who serves as half of their own body in this manner, they constantly spend their time inside the reproductive pouch, absorbed in the work of expanding the couple's love nest by earnestly having intercourse with their wife, while the giant spider body on the outside of this pouch acts as protection and transportation, continuing to weave the web for the two lovers.

There's a legend that says when this web is completed, the world will enter a time of destruction, but according to another theory, the web is a giant magic circle, and when complete, the entire surface area existing above it will be transformed into an abyssal mamono realm, and all the humans will transform into their minions.


	14. Automaton

  * Family - Golem


  * Type - Magic Material


  * Habitat - Ancient ruins


  * Disposition - Devoted, poor at expressing emotions


  * Diet - Women's Spirit Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of golem animated by extremely sophisticated magic and precise mechanisms. They are created from unknown materials, and the residual spirit energy remaining in their power units also indicates that it was neither humans nor monsters that created them.

It would be extremely difficult to create them with current technology, and the individuals currently in existence were excavated from ancient ruins and animated via demonic energy.

They are expressionless and poor at expressing emotion, but they will take the initiative to help someone in danger, whether they're human or monster, and they even appear affectionate towards weak targets such as children and small animals.

They are internally equipped with a healing device and weapons, but it seems even before their alteration due to demonic energy the weapons were created only to disable foes without killing them.

They regard serving others as their raison d'être [the sole or ultimate purpose of something or someone], and by learning the necessary information themselves, they're naturally able to provide their masters with personal care and serve as a bodyguard, plus they will faithfully carry out any order given.

When they spot a human woman who strikes their fancy, they request permission to serve at her side as an attendant, and upon receiving permission, they will perform an action called “authentication registration”.

For this, they need a part of the woman's body, and the main method involves using the tongue-like mechanism inside their mouth to lick up sweat and skin material from the woman's finger.

Aside from that, they may also crawl their tongue along the inside of the woman's mouth and absorb her saliva to obtain more detailed information.

By such means, they read the information of the woman who becomes their owner and record it in their central circuit, which is their core, causing all of their mechanisms to recognize their master's existence.

They fundamentally will not take things any further than that themselves, but even just the seductive and obscene authentication registration could be taken as sexual foreplay, and it's enough to let their master know how wonderful their service is, so it isn't uncommon for the master herself to take things further.

Their lower abdomen is equipped with an Energy dispersing mechanism that was created by becoming a monster, and not only is there the thrusting movement of their exterior hips, the internal rod-like mechanism also extends to provide a longer or thicker cock so the may give even more pleasure to the vagina for their master's enjoyment.

Given that they recognize that they exist entirely to serve their master, should their master desire an obscene act, they'll offer their body with pleasure at any given time.

They are resistant to impact, high temperatures, and even low temperatures, but they are weak to electricity, and if electrified their main power core will short circuit and shut-down.

Because they automatically switch to reserve power, they won't actually cease to function, but the demonic energy they were using to operate the main power unit will instead be distributed throughout their body.

Since they switch to the method of directly operating each of their various mechanisms, they will appear different than normal during this time, and they will start to behave in an extremely monster-like fashion.

Normally their facial expression doesn't indicate any emotion, but the ecstasy they get from being able to serve their master will become apparent. Their desire will be laid bare by how amorously they gaze at their master while serving her.

Their almost monotone voice will change to a sweet tone that doesn't even try to conceal their love, they'll repeatedly mutter their master's name, and reach towards her lower parts, guided by the commands being transmitted throughout their entire body from their central circuit.

In order to restore their main power, they will require absorption of the Spirit or Demonic Energy, a.k.a. discharge, of their master who is recorded in their central circuit, so once they enter this state they won't hold back on service until having their master kiss and lick on their cock or absorb her cum when fucking her.


	15. Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww shit. Get ready for hot tiddy goth Bf to come in.

  * Family - Incubus


  * Type - Undead


  * Disposition - Gloomy, Devoted


  * Diet- The essence of human women



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Monsters of dark, melancholic beauty who drape their deathly pale, white skin in black garments.

They are feared as omens of death and are said to appear before people on the verge of death, weeping and wailing, but it's just that they have the ability to forsee the death and suffering of humans.

What's more, it is in their nature to be drawn to those who give off an air of death and if the person happens to be a human woman, he'll be attracted to her as a man and develop powerful feelings of affection.

These "Banshees" are a race who serve "[Hel](https://monstergirlencyclopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Hel)", goddess of life and death, and the power of the goddess is imbued in their voice when they wail for those approaching death. Those who die while listening to a banshee's wailing have the agony of death mitigated by the goddess' blessing and will end up rising as undead after death.

In the age of the former mamono lords, even though the banshees of yore had the power to foresee death and were terribly drawn to the dying, that's all there was to them. It is said that there was nothing they could do but mourn and grieve when their loved ones died right before their very eyes.

It was only after the goddess "Hel" took pity upon them and welcomed them as her underlings that they acquired their present abilities. In the modern faith of the goddess of life and death, "banshees" are servants of the goddess who guide the living into undeath. This is one of the curses and blessings "unbreakable by death" that the goddess has given to humanity.

When the dead are reanimated by their power, just as in the case of necromancy, human men will easily resurrect as undead monsters, but resurrecting women requires the restoration and maintenance of "the power to produce essence", so a semi-permanent supply of mana will be required, namely, a monster to copulate with the resurrected woman as her partner and continue to provide mana.

That's when the other power imbued in a banshee's voice comes into play.

Though melancholic, their beautiful wailing arouses carnal desire in women soon after resurrection when a woman's capacity for thought is shaky, directing his unsettled consciousness at the banshee.

Just as a woman rises as an undead, he'll end up sexually assaulting the banshee wailing beside him. In other words, they offer their own bodies as a sacrifice to the men that they guide into undeath and eternally continue comforting their wife's souls with love and pleasure.

Furthermore, they are extremely easily moved to tears. Besides the death of a human, they also weep over little things and all those tears arouse carnal desire in their wife, making her lust after them. If their wife is sad, they shed tears as if it were their own sadness, consoling their wife by venting her  gloomy feelings in the form of lust.

They soon shed tears, of course when their beloved woman rises as undead, but also whenever something makes them happy, such as when their wife whispers to them of love. Such tears also incite lust in their wife, and the joy of having sex with their wife also causes them to let out tearful cries of ecstasy, which turns her on even more.


End file.
